Ninja Shadow
by Hendrix Ngawi City
Summary: "Karena merasa lemah, dirinya mulai belajar dan berlatih. Agar kelak dirinya menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang di sayanginya."


Chapter 1

**Shadow**

Summary : "Merasa dirinya terlalu lemah, membuatnya bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya."

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance (Maybe)

Rate : M (Berjaga-jaga)

**Warning : MissTypo, OOC, StrongNaru (Step by step), SemiCanon, Bahasa tidak baku.**

**A/N : Chapter 1 merupakan pendiskripsian untuk chapter depan. Mungkin akan terlihat membosankan. Tapi karena ini di butuhkan untuk menunjang cerita ini. Jadi baca terlebih dahulu untuk mengerti alur chapter depan. So, selamat membaca.**

Chapter 1

Konohagakure no Sato. Salah satu dari 5 desa shinobi terbesar yang terletak di Negara Hi. Desa yang yang terdiri dari shinobi-shinobi berbakat dan klan-klan yang hebat pula. Contohnya klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga, dua dari sekian banyak klan yang berada di naungan desa Konoha.

Desa yang dari luar terlihat begitu damai, Tapi jangan Nilai sesuatu dari luarnya. Begitu pula dengan desa ini yang dari luar terlihat damai, tapi di dalam..?

"Hey… Berhenti kau bocah monster!" Teriak salah satu warga yang mengejar seorang anak dengan baju serba jingga.

Yaa… Desa yang damai untuk kebanyakan orang. Tapi tidak untuk anak yang baru berusia 6 tahun ini. Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Tanpa tahu apa masalah yang diperbuatnya, warga selalu mengejar, mencaci maki, mengatai dirinya monster dan ada yang menyiksa dirinya. Bahkan ada beberapa kejadian yang hamper membuatnya mati. Andai saja waktu itu seorang Anbu tidak datang, mungkin dia sudah tewas sekarang.

Kembali ke Naruto

Saat ini naruto terus berlari untuk menghindar dari kejaran para warga yang mengejarnya. Bahkan ada diantara mereka seorang shinobi yang berpangkat Chuunin, terlihat dari rompi hijaum yang dikenakannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya, Naruto terus berlari mencoba kabur dari kejaran mereka. Meski saat ini keadaannya yang bisa di bilang tidak cukup baik, terbukti dari nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal dan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

'Si-sial… Jalan buntu.' Umpatnya dalam hati sesaat setelah dia berbelok, tapi yang menunggunya hanyalah jalan buntu. Dan saat berbalik, di depannya sudah di hadang orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

"Hahaha… Sekarang menyerahlah, Monster. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi karena ini jalan buntu" teriak warga.

Dengan bergemetaran, Naruto bertanya takut-takut "Ke-kenapa…? Kenapa kalian selalu melakukan semua ini kepadaku…? Apa salahku…?"

"Apa ? Apa 'salahku' katamu ? gara-gara kau, keluarga kami meninggal !"

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku perbuat ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah. Jangan banyak omong kau, dasar monster. Sekarang terimalah kematianmu."

Dan akhirnya mereka menghajar dan melempari Naruto, ada yang melempar batu, kayu, dan… kunai ?

"ARRRGGGHH !" teriak Naruto kesakitan saat kunai menancap di beberapa anggota tubuhnya.

"Hahaha… Rasakan itu, bocah monster. Itu tak seberapa dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada anggota keluarga kami yang telah kau bunuh." Teriak seorang shinobi. Setelah itu dia membuat beberapa Handseal.

**[ Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu ]**

Setelah mengucapkan jurus yang di keluarkannya, dari depan shinobi tersebut keluar sebuah bola api besar yang menuju kearah Naruto yang sudah tergeletak di tanah.

**[ Doton : Doryuuheki ]**

Sebelum bola api itu mencapai Naruto, keluar dinding pelindung dari tanah yang melindungi Naruto dari bolai api tersebut. Setelah itu muncul seorang anbu dengan topeng kucing di depang Naruto yang menghadap ke kumpulan para warga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Jikaq Sandaime Hokage mengetahui perbuatan kalian. Beliau akan menghukum kalian denga sanksi yang berat. Sekarang bubar." Perintah sang Anbu.

Setelah para warga pergi, Anbu itu berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang cukup mengenaskan untuk anak seumurannya.

"Kasihan sekali, Sandaime Hokage mengetahui ini. Pasti dia akan marah besar." Gumamnya ketakutan membayangkan Sandaime yang lagi marah. Melupakan pemikiran tadi, Anbu tadi langsung bergegas membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Keesokan harinya.

**Naruto POV**

"Dimana ini ? Ugh… Sial. Badanku rasanya pegal semua." Batinku karena sesaat setelah kubuka mataku yang terlihat hanya warna putih dan juga bau menyengat seperti bau… obat ?.

"Ah… Di rumah sakit yah." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri setelah sadar dimana sekarang aku berada. Jika di ingat-ingat kenapa aku bisa berada disini. "Sial. Jika ini terus terjadi padaku, entah sampai kapan tubuhku bisa bertahan. Dan jika semua orang semakin brutal, bukan tak mungkin aku bisa saj tewas di tangan mereka." Umpatku detelah mengingat kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit ini. "Yosh. Aku harus menjadi kuat agar kejadian ini tak berulang lagi. Aku aharus berlatih mulai sekarang. Yang penting sekarang aku istirahat dulu mumpumg masih pagi" Kataku semangat dan mulai untuk beristirahat lagi.

**Naruto POV End**

Dengan itu Naruto mulai kembalim ke alam mimpinya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Dan selang beberapa jam kemudian Naruto bangun. Dan saat dia melihat ke luar, langit sudah mulai petang, yang menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah mulai sore.

"Hah… Sebaiknya aku ke tempat Jiji untuk minta surat izin ke perpustakaan." Gumam Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju pintu keluar, tak lupa mengganti bajunya.

Di kantor Hokage

Saat ini Sandaime Hokage atau Hiruzen Sarutobi sedang sibuk dengan musuh sejatinya, _Paperwork._

'Sial… Tak ada habis-habisnya.' Batinnya geram karena kerjaannya tidak kelar-kelar.

BRRAAAAKKK

Terdengar suara pintu di dobrak yang membuatnya tambah marah.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya mendob…" perkataannya terhenti saat mengetahui siapa yang mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Ohayou Jiji. Hehehe." Sapa sang pendobrak tanpa rasa bersalah dan tidak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu tidak lupa memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ohayou Naru-kun." Balas Sandaime tersenyum setelah berhasil mengatasi kemarahannnya. "Mou… Ada apa Naru-kun ? Tumben sekali kau datang kesini ?" lanjutnya.

"Hehehe… Begini Jiji, Naru ingin minta surat izin untuk masuk ke perpustakaan." Balas Naruto

"Hee. Kenapa mesti pakai surat izin ? Bukankah surat izin kamu bisa langsung masuk ?" Tanya Sandaime heran.

"Emmm… Penjaga perpustakaan tidak mengijinkan Naru masuk." Ucap Naruto lirih. "Jadi Naru pikir, jika pakai surat izin dari Jiji pasti Naru di ijinkan masuk." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama.

'Sialan mereka. Masih saja memperlakukannya sperti ini.' Batin Sandaime geram. "Baiklah. Bawa surat ini dan berikan kepada penjaga yang berjaga. Dan Jiji jamin, kamu pasti bakal di perbolehkan masuk ke perpustakaan." Kata Sandaime pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Jiji. Kalau begitu Naru pergi dulu. Jaa ne." ucap Naruto yang mulai berjalan keluar kantor. Tidak lupa dengan mengucapalkan terima kasih kepada Sandaime yang selalu menyayanginya dan sudah di anggapnya kakek itu.

Perpustakaan Konoha

Setelah mendapatkan surat izin dari Sandaime, Naruto langsung pergi ke perpustakaan konoha. Dan saat ini Narut sudah ada di dalam perpustakaan konoha. Meski pada awalnya dia sempat dilarang kmasuk oleh penja perpustakaan, tapi setelah dia menyerahkan surat yang diberikan oleh Sandaime. Penjaga itu langsung mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Bahkan setiap hari.

Tanpa memikirkan isi surat tadi yang bisa mengubah pemikiran dari petugas perpustakaan. Naruto langsung mencari buku-buku yang saat ini di lama mencari, akhirnya Naruto menemukan buku-yang saat ini diinginkannya. Diantaranya buku tentang sejarah terbentuknya dunuia shinobi, sejarah desa konoha, tentang cara pengendalian cakra, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua buku-buku itu dia ambil dan di bawa pulang untuk segera di pelajarinya di rumah.

Berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, Naruto masih bisa melihat si penjaga perpustakaan yang terlihat tak tenang setelah mnerima surat darinya tadi. Menghiraukan itu, Naruto terus berjalan keluar. Dan saat diluar, seperti biasa dia mendapatkan tatapan benci dari para penduduk. Terus berjalan seakan dirinya tak melihat dan mendengar apa yang para penduduk itu berikan padanya. Meski sebenarnya di hatinya dirinya merasakan sakit, Naruto tetap tak memperdulikannya. Karena masih ada orang yang menyayanginya, meski orang-orang itu bisa di hitung dengan jari. Tapi Naruto akan tetap berusaha yang terbaik untuk selalu melindungi orang-orang yang menyayanginya tersebut. Karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Mempercepat langkahnya, agar cepat sampai di apartemennya dan agar bisa cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah capek itu.

Beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di apartemennya. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung pergi untuk membersihkan badannya tidak lupa meletakkan buku-buku yang di bawanya tadi. Setelah selesai acara mandinya, Naruto langsung menuju ke dapur untuk memasak untuk menyeduh makanan favoritnya, Ramen. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, air yang di masaknya sudah mendidih.

"Hah… Paling tidak suka menunggu 3 menit ramen matang." Gumamnya.

3 menit kemudian.

"Akhirnya… saatnya makan. Itadakimasu !" seru Naruto melahap ramen instannya.

Keesokan harinya

Saat ini Naruto sedang membaca buku yang di dapatkannya kemarin di pinggiran hutan Konoha. Karena menurutnya, dia perlu tempat yang tenag untuk mempelajari semua buku yang di ambilnya dari perpustakaan kemarin. Sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca buku, tiba-tiba datang seorang Anbu yang menghampirinya.

"Uzumaki-san, Anda dipanggil hokage-sama untuk menemui beliausekarang di kantornya." Ucap sang Anbu.

"Ha'I Anbu-san. Aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Naruto.

Setelah menerima jawaban dari Naruto, Anbu tersebut langsung menghilang dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa kepulan asap. Melihat sang Anbu telah pergi, Naruto langsung pergi ke kantor hokage. 'Kenapa ya jiji memanggilku ?' Batinnya heran.

Dengan belari Naruto akhirnya sampai di kantor Hokage. Tanpa permisi Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu yang tak bersalah.

BRRRAAAK

"Ohayou Jiji. Hehehe." Sapa Naruto tanpa lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hah… Ohayou Naru-kun. Tak bisakah kau masuk dengan mengetuk pintu dulu ?" Tanya Sandaime heran dengan kelakuan orang yang di depannya ini. 'Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk perbaikan pintu.' Batinnya.

"Hehehe…"

Dan hanya cengiranlah yang di dapatkannya. Memaklumi tingkah anak yang sudah dianggapnya cucu itu, Sandaime kembali melanjutkan maksud dirinya memanggil orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Naru-kun…" panggilnya.

"Y-ya Jiji." Jawab Naruto takut-takut jika di marahi, karena melihat orang yang di depannya melihat dirinya dengan serius.

"Maukah kau masuk ke Akademi Ninja ?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Be-benarkah Jiji ?" jawab Naruto kaget Karena dia mengira bahwa dia akan di marahi karena telah merusak pintu (lagi) kantor Hokage.

"Benar. Karena besok adalah tahun ajaran baru akan di mulai. Jadi aku mendaftarkanmu untuk masuk ke akademi. Dan supaya kamu punya teman bermain." Terang Sandaime.

"A-arigatou. Domo… Arigatogozaimash" balas Naruto dengan mengahapus air matanya yang mulai keluar dengan punggung tangannya karena menerima kabar yang bahwa dirinya akan mulai masuk akademi dan bisa membuat dirinya mendapatkan teman.

"Iya… Sama-sama. Sekarang pulanglah dan istirahat. Semua keperluanmu sudah Jiji siapkan." Terang Sandaime. "Jadi… bersemangat dan berusahalah unyuk besok, Naru-kun." Lanjutnya memberi semangat.

"Ha'i. Aku akan berusaha ttebayo ! hehehe." Jawab Naruto senang dan tak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya dan mulai berlari keluar dari kantor Hokage.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan teman yang banyak, Naru-kun. Dan dengan semangat kau miliki, kelak kamu pasti akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat seperti ayahmu." Gumam Sandaime sambil melihat keluar jendela. Lebih tepatnya kea rah monument patung kepala hokage.

Dengan itu hari-hari Naruto mulai berubah. Yang biasanya selalu sendirian dan kesepian, tapi sejak dirinya dimasukkan ke akademi, Naruto sudah bertekad akan mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menggantikan hari-harinya yang dulu. Meski pada awalnya dirinya di jauhi, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Naruto dapat menarik perhatian orang-orang. Yah… meski dengan membuat onar, membolos dari pelajaran bersama teman-temannya lalu di hokum oleh wali kelasnya sampai mencoret-coret patug hokage yang di kejar-kejar oleh para ninja untuk kembali membersihkannya. Tapi semua itu ia lakukan dengan gembira. Selain mendapatkan teman, dia juga mendapatkan rival dan orang yang mau mengakui dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Umino Iruka.

Meski semua keonaran yang selalu dia lakukan, tidak membuat dirinya lupa tujuan awal dia masuk akademi. Karena setiap akademi selesai, dirinya selalu berlatih di pinggiran hutan konoha dengan buku-buku yang di dapatkannya dari perpustakaan. Setiap latihan yang di lakukannya selalu di mulai dengan latihan fisik, mulai dari lari, push up, sit up, scout jump dan angkap berat. Itu di lakukannya, karena menurut buku yang di bacanya 'seorang shinobi harus memiliki stamina yang cukup untuk mengoptimalkan setiap jurus/Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu yang di gunakan.' Dan untuk memiliki stamina yang cukup, seorang shinobi harus melatih kekuatan fisiknya. Dan sejak saat itulah, Naruto melakukan latihan fisik. Meskipun semua latihan yang di lakukannya membuat seluruh badannya sakit, naruto tak akan pernah menyerah. Itu karena demi menjadi kuat dan menjadi Hokage yang kelak mampu melampaui hokage-hokage sebelumnya.

**Time Skip**

Tak terasa Naruto sudah beradad di Akademi Ninja selama 5 tahun. Selama itu pula Naruto selalu berlatih dan berlatih. Hasil yang diperolehnya pun sudah lumayan cukup untuknya yang berlatih sendiri. Terutama perubahan fisiknya. Jika di lihat dari luar tak ada perubahan, tapi lain cerita jika dia memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya saat dirinya tidak mengenakan pakaian atasnya. Yang terlihat adalah tubuhnya yang sudah berbentuk akibat latihan yang dilakukannya selama 5 tahun ini. Meski begitu, dalam pengontrolan cakra Naruto mengalami peningkatan yang lambat. Dan saat dia bertanya kepada Hokagi-Jiji, yang membuatnya mengalami peningkatan yang lambat dalam segi pengontrolan cakra adalah karena factor cakranya yang besar dan darah Uzumakinya. Sehingga pengendalian cakranya memerlukan waktu yang relative lebih lama.

Begitu mengetahui bahwa seseorang Uzumaki memiliki kapasitas cakra yang besar, Naruto mulai mencari tahu tentang Klan Uzumaki. Dia melakukan itu untuk mengetahui bagaimana caranya agar dirinya bisa mengontrol cakranya yang besar itu. Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu sejak Naruto mulai mencari tahu tentang Klan Uzumaki. Dan selama itu pula dia belajar tentang pengendalian cakranya, meski sedikit ada kemajuan. Dan dia juga menemukan fakta lain tentang Klan Uzumaki. Bahwa Klan Uzumaki ahli dalam teknik **Fuinjutsu. **Sedangkan arti dari **Fuinjutsu ( Jutsu Penyegel ) **adalah teknik yang memprioritaskan dalm bentuk penyegelan/penyimpanan. Penerapan jurus ini biasanya melibatkan senjata penyegelan/ benda lainnya dalam suatu gulungan besar untuk membawanya dalam jumlah besar dengan efisien.

Sejak mengetahui bahwa Klan Uzumaki Ahli dalam pengaplikasi dalam fuinjutsu, Naruto mulai belajar tentang fuinjutsu. Tanpa dia tahu, ternyata pengaplikasian fuinjutsu lebih susah daripada membuat bunshin no jutsu yang masih belum bisa dia gunakan. Meski begitu, dia mencoba untuk lebih dalam mengetahui tentang dan bagaimana cara pembuatan/mengaplikasikan fuinjutsu dengan efisien. Hari demi hari terus Naruto lalui dengan mencari tahu tentang fuinjutsu yang ada di perpustakaan konoha. Tapi yang dia temukan hanya sebagian kecil pengetahuan tentang fuinjutsu. Karena para shinobi konoha tidak tertarik dengan fuinjutsu, yang menurut mereka fuinjutsu lebih rumit dan tidak bisa di aplikasikan dalam pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa fuinjutsu dapat di gunakan dalam pertarungan, Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk terus belajar tentang fuinjutsu dan berharap dirinya nanti akan menjadi Master Fuinjutsu di konoha.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak Naruto belajar tentang fuinjutsu dan cara pembuatannya. ( Naruto belajar fuinjutsu saat umur 10 tahun, 4 tahun setelah masuk akademi.) Dan sekarang adalah waktunya tes genin, untuk menentukan pantas atau tidak menjadi shinobi dan mengetahui kemampuan dari murid-murid akademi. Berarti 6 tahun Naruto berada di akademi ninja.

**Akademi Ninja.**

Seperti biasa, kelas selalu ramai karena wali kelas mereka yang belum datang. Di antara mereka yang paling membuat kelas berisik adalah kumpulan anak perempuan yang mengerubungi seorang anak laki-laki dengan model rambut seperti ekor bebek dengan lambang kipas yang berbeda warnanya antara bagian bawah dan atasnya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha terakhir yang selamat dari tragedy pembantaian kalannya yang dilkukan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Saat semua sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak oleh seseorang.

BRRRAAAKK….

"Ohayou Minna ! " teriak sang pendobrak dan tak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya. Uzumaki Naruto. Si pembuat onar no. 1 di akademi.

"Ohayou Naruto!" balas salah seorang murid dengan wajah yang ada coretan segitiga terbalik dan seekor anjing yang selalu ada di atas kepalanya. Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamaru.

Mendapatkan balasan dari teman akrabnya, Naruto langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Tak berselang lama, wali kelasnya datang. Umino Iruka.

"Ohayou Minna!" sapa Iruka sensei.

"Ohayou sensei !" balas murid-murid.

"Seperti yang sensei bilang kemarin. Hari ini kita akan mengadakan ujian kelulusan untuk menjadi genin." Mengacuhkan teriakkanmurid-muridnya yang mulai ricuh, Iruka sensei melanjutkan penjelasan tentang materi yang di ujikan. "Dan untuk materi yang di ujiannya adalah dimulai dari membuat bunshin, henge, melempar shuriken dan kunai masing-masing 10 dan jurus yang kalian kuasai. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke halaman untuk melaksanakan ujiannya."

**Halaman Akademi**

"Oke. Sensei akan memanggil kalian satu persatu untuk maju ke depan. Mulai dari Inuzuka Kiba."

Hasilnya semua bisa membuat bunshin dan henge, kecuali Naruto yang gagal. Karena saat membuat bunshin dan henge, hasilnya tak seperti yang lain. Karena bunshin dan henge Naruto tidak sempurna dan hanya bisa bertahan 10 detik. Dan seperti biasa, dia mendapat cemoohan dari teman-teman kelasnya, karena hanya membuat bunshin dan henge gagal.

Dan untuk hasil tes dari melempar kunai dan shuriken, semua berhasil lulus tak terkecuali Naruto. Dan hasil itu sukses membuat semua orang terkejut dengan hasil yang yang di peroleh Naruto. Mereka mengira kalau Naruto bakal gagal lagi seperti tes sebelumnya. Dan ternyata Naruto berhasil lulus dengan hasil yang cukup bagus yaitu berhasil melemparkunai dan shuriken masing-masing 8 buah.

Dna tes yang terakhir adalah tes dengan mempraktekkan dari masing-masing siswa yang berhasil mereka kuasai. Tes di mulai dari shikamaru dengan jrus bayangan, chouji dengan memperbesar tubuhnya dan seterusnya, dan sekarang adalah giliran Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Tunjukkan jurus yang sudah kamu kuasai." Kata Iruka.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu yang di lontarkannya. Dan setelahnya Sasuke maju dan membuat beberapa handseal.

**[ Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu ]**

Lalu di depan Sasuke terbentuk bola api yang berukuran besar.

"Kyyaa Sasuke-kun hebat." Teriak para siswa perempuan yang mengidolakan Sasuke.

"Bagus, Sasuke. Kamu sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu yang hebat. Sekarang kembalilah." Puji Iruka.

"Hn"

"Selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto. Tunjukkan jurus yang kamu kuasai." Kata Iruka.

"Ha'I sensei." Jawab Naruto dengan semangat. Lalu maju ke depan dan membuat handseal.

**[ Fuinjutsu : Bakuhatsu ]**

Setelah selesai membuat handseal Naruto langsung berlari ke papan sasaran yang sebelumnya di gunakan untuk tes melempar shuriken dan kunai tadi dan menempelakan telapak tangannya. Setelahnya Naruto langsung kembali ke tempat semula.

Hening.

Tak terjadi apa-apa saat setelah Naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya. Mengambila inisiatif Iruka bertanya.

"Emm… Jurus apa tadi itu, Naruto ?" tanyanya heran. Meski ada Nada terkejut karena Naruto bisa menggunakkan Fuinjutsu. Meski dirinya tidak tahu Fuinjutsu apa yang tadi Naruto gunakan.

"Itu tadi ada.." "Heyy.. jurus apaan itu ? tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hahahaha." Omongannya terpotong oleh olok-olokkan teman sekelasnya.

"Hah... baiklah" Menghela nafas tanpa meperdulikan perkataan temannya, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Lihat dan perhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan papan sasaran yang aku sentuh tadi" lanjutnya. Lalu membuat single handseal.

**Bllaaarrr**

Tepat setelah Naruto membuat handseal tadi, Terjadi ledakan di tempat papan sasaran tadi berada. Dan sekarang hanya meninggalkan debu dan asap yang berterbangan akibat ledakan yang di hasilakan dari jurus Naruto tadi. Melihat hasil dari jurusnya yang sukses, Naruto langsung nyengir kea rah teman-temannya yang diam melihat ledakkan hasil dari karyanya.

"W-wow" teman-temannya terkagum setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

'Hebat. Padahal membuat bunshin dan henge gagal. Tapi dia bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu yang jarang di gunakan dalam pertarungan.' Batin Iruka kagum dengan jurus yang Naruto gunakan.

"Ehem…! BAiklah. Karena semua sudah melaksanakan ujiannya, semua bisa pulang." Terang Iruka. "dan untuk Naruto, kamu tetap di sini."

"Ha'I sensei." Jawab semuanya. Lalu mereka semua pergi, kecuali Naruto seorang.

To be continued…

A/N: oke, mungkin cerita ini tidak bagus dan mainstream bagi yang baca. Tapi untuk yang suka, author harap jangan lupa untuk kritik dan sarannya.

Keterangan jurus Naruto :

**[ Fuinjutsu : Bakuhatsu ] **: jurus ini terinspirasi dari Dress Break nya Issei. Bedanya, jurus ini meledakkan sasaran setelah di tempelkan sebuah Fuinjutsu.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca ceritaku ini. Dan sekali lagi jangan lupa kritik dan sran z.

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


End file.
